Arranged Love: Sasunaru
by Pepito rulz
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sasuke are forced to marry. How will they cope living the rest of their lives together. Sasunaru. May have mpreg, yaoi, etc. Review or read!
1. The Discovery

Arrange love: Sasunaru

Sumarry: Sasuke and Naruto are force to married

How will they cope with this.

Okay for all who read this I need to tell you that this is my fir fanfic and I don't have the slightest clue on what i'm doing. So be nice and enjoy the story. Oh and there 13 in this.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto

WHAT!!!!!..... was heard thru out the village.

The reason for the screams were...wait. Lets just go back when this began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

I woke just like any other day. The sun in my eye and my hatred towards the world began.

"Stupid sun" I said, getting out of bed. I took a shower, got clothed, ate some rice and when I was just on my way to the door, I heard an knock. I find Kakashi resting on the door frame, smiling at me. Wierdo.

"What are you doing here?" I asked very bored like

"I came for you, the hokage request to see you" and with that he grabed my wrist and poofed us out of there.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

Ah. I just hate my life. Another day, another sleepless night from kyuubi's nonstop bitchin.

Yesterday wasn't great, I dout today will be better. See the villagers were glaring at me again, calling me names but I didn't care. I wander my small aparment aparment, looking for my cups of ramen, when I hear a knock on my door.

"Hello naruto-kun" It was Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama seaks you" she said smiling sweetly

"Now?" I said, wanting my ramen.

She nodded.

"Okay, let me get cahnge first" I put on my pants and jacket, closing the door on my way out and followed Shizune tothe hokage tower.

(Normal P.O.V.)

When they got there, they wondered what were they doing there together.

"What are you doing here teme!?"

"For your information DOBE, Tsunade-sama called for me."

"Why!?" Naruto said. _I'm pissed off, do I have to go on a mision with him?_

Just then Shizune open the door or us and signal u to come in. Tsunade was at her desk, leaning her hand on her chin.

" I called you both here for a special matter that is in hand. They bothed nodded.

"Well, I was reading some of the Uchihas scrolls and I came across this" she pointed at a scroll on her desk.

"It said an Uchiha Must marry at the age of 13" at this Sasuke just paled. "But what does this have to do with me?" Naruto said, not knowing were this was going.

"Well, an uchiha must marry at the age of 13..." she made a dramatic pause. She tooked a big breath and said "Thefirstonetheykiss" and quickly covered her ears. Then everyone did the same. Sasuke and Naruto just stared at Tsunade, then to each other, when....

"WHAT!!!!!" was all that was heard thru out the village


	2. Together Forever?

**Chapter 2: Explanation**

**Hi guys, I'm soooo sorry for not updating early.**

**I had exams and they were pretty hard and I didn't have time**

**Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited and story alerted this.**

**This is dedicated to you guys.**

**Oh and I'm still working on my writing, people tell me to get a beta**

Thing is I don't know what that is but if you want to be my beta the job is yours WARNING: Little boyxboy, FluffDISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**ON WITH THE FIC**

"What!!!!?!"

"Granny how could you!?!" "With the dobe!?!" they said at the same time. Tsunade took her hands off her ears, so did Shizune and Kakashi. Sasuke went over to where Tsunade and slamed his hands on her desk. "I demand an explation" he groweled. She just stared at the raven infront of her. "Like I said, one of your clan scrolls states that an Uchiha must marry at the age 13 and with the first person they kissed. Naruto was just staring at nothing. Kakashi taped on Naruto's shoulder. He didn't move, he just stand there till he finally took a big breath. He looked at Tsunade "When?" he said calmly. "In one week, that should be enough time for you two to get to know each other better" They both nodded. She got up from her desk and walked over to them and placed her hands on each of their shoulders. "Look, I know this isn't how you two thought of spending your lives with..." Naruto and Sasuke lowered their heads "..But I assure you that I will do everything in my power to stop this marrige from happening. Alright?" She lift Naruto's head and wiped the silent tears on his face. "Yes, hokage-sama" they both said. She looked at them and turned to the window.

"Naruto, I want you to pack up your belongings so you can get settled with Sasuke as soon as possible, dissmissed" They both nodded and left the room. After they left Kakashi behind her. "When will you tell him the situation with the Kazakage's son and the Hyuuga." (1) She faced him. "I think right now is not the best time, he's got to many things in his head. She turned back to the window. "As you wish hokage-sama"

As Naruto walked to his aparment he heard a distant voice. He chose to ignore it, so he kept walking till he heard that voice again. Hearing that the voice wouldn't stop calling him so he turned around. Great it was kiba, now he'll want the explanation on why he didn't come to train with him. _I'm not ready to tell _he thought. "Hey...Naruto..." he said trying to catch his breath. Naruto still having his back facing Kba,put on a fake smile and turned around.

"Hey Kiba what's up"he said. "Where were you all day, I been looking for you non stop, why didn't you come to train" he askd. "Ahhh..." Naruto didn't know what to say

_i can't tell him yet, they'll stop hang out with me _"Ah..with granny, nothing importante"

"Okay.., so do you wanna hang out or something?" he asked. He couldn't except as much as he wanted to. He had to pick up his stuff since the whole living with Sasuke deal. "I can't, I have some scrolls to study and anyways it's getting dark" he said pointing to the sky. Kiba just eyed him "Kay, then will do something tomorrow, see ya" Kiba didn't buy this. . Naruto, studing, yeah right. But he decided that he'll find out tomarrow since it was getting late. Naruto just turned around and headed once again towards his aparment. He walked up the stair and found Sasuke leaning on his door. Naruto felt a weird sensation in the pit of stomatch. "Teme?" he regreted saying that cause now sasuke was looking at him.

Sasuke turned facing the other side of the hall blushing. _Why am I blushing, it's just the dobe. I am an Uchiha. I DON'T blush. _"I came here to see if you wanted helped with your stuff" Now Naruto was tomato. "Ah Thanks" he walked past sasuke and open the door and they both went in. An hour later they were covered in sweat (AN: not like that pevrs haha) but ready to go. Sasuke got a box and Naruto another with a bag on his shoulder. Sasuke turned around to see him strugaling with the bag. So he walked over to him. "Here, let me get that" Sasuke said, but Naruto started to wobble and fell, draging sasuke with him. "Dobe" Sasuke said opening his eyes to see the position that they were in. He had Naruto pinned to the floor with each leg on the side on Naruto hips. Naruto was just sprawled on the floor with his eyes closed and his lips parted. They were so closed, their nose crush together, their lips only milimeters apart. _He's so beautiful _sasuke thought. He couldn't stand those plump lips. He didn't know what to do till he closed the gap between them. He closed his eyes, feeling those lips that cause him pleasure at every second that past. On the other hand Naruto was shock _Why is he kissing me? It fells weird so strange..so plesent..soo.._Naruto closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. He never somethind so sweet in his life and especialy coming from Sasuke. Sasuke open his mouth and moved his tongue to naruto's closed lips. He let Sasuke enter his wet muscle into his mouth. It felt so soft againts his. Soon they both parted, saliva conectind there mouth together. They stare at each other panting, none of them wanted to break their stare. Sasuke broked the silence after a while.

"So, what now?" he whispered. Naruto smiled at him. "Just because you dominated that kiss tame, doesn't mean I'm the uke" he started laughing. Pretty soon Sasuke was to.

Sasuke got up and pulled Naruto to his feet. "Maybe we should go" Sasuke said getting the box he had before. "Yeah" Naruto agreeded. He grabed the bag on his side and followed Sasuke Out the door and locked it. They walked silently to Sasuke house. One they got there Sasuke open the door and let Naruto in. "I am so tired" Naruto said droping the box on the floor and walked over to the beautiful living room. He flopped him self on a sofa and was fast asleep. Sasuke came to the living room after he left the boxes in his room. He smiled and went to set up the fireplace. He left Naruto up and lay down so now Naruto was lying on his stomach. Sasuke never felt like this before, he felt that this person had just change everything he every knew, wanted, saw. He felt loved.

**There's gonna be a story called Arrenged Love: NejiGaara cause their my second favorite pairing so keep a look out.**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer and I hope I'll keep doing them long. PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!**


	3. Hungry

The sun rose upon the Uchiha residence, which cause a certain raven hair to curse under his breath. Sasuke rubbed his eyes. He was not a morning person. He started getting up but a pair of strong arms held him in place.

"Naruto let go" Said person ignored him and kept his grip around him. Sasuke slowly detached himself, carefully not to wake up Naruto.

"Where are you going" Too late. Sasuke turned.

"Gonna get some breakfast, wanna come?"

Naruto looked at the clock on top of the t.v.

"It's 12:30"

Sasuke just glared at him.

"Fine...teme, I'll come" Naruto got up from the couch he was sleeping on and walked up to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his neck and his head on his shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm was thinking, what are people going to say when they find out?"

Sasuke didn't care, since when did Naruto start to care about what people thought of him.

"It doesn't matter what people think..." He wrapped his arms around Naruto waist and pulled him closer.

"I love you and that's what really matters, so don't worry your pretty little head off. If someone even dares to hurt you, they'll have to face a very pissed off Uchiha"

Naruto just laughed at Sasuke's comment. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then a grumbled sound interrupted the moment. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back his head. Sasuke got the message.

"Do you wanna got out for lunch instead, I don't feel like eating at home" Naruto started giggling. Sasuke gave him a confused look.

"What so funny?"

"Didn't you want breakfast?" he started laughing. Sasuke gave a sly smirk. Naruto stopped laughing. In a flash Sasuke ran out the front door.

"Sasuke...hey wait up!" Naruto started running after him."Sasuke!" Sasuke just ignored him ands kept on running. "Wait Sasuke wait!" Naruto kicked in to high gear and was only a feet from him.

"What's wrong dobe, can't catch up?" Now it was Naruto's time to smirk.

"We'll see about that teme" Naruto put more chakra in his legs and catch up to Sasuke. No way he was gonna lose to Sasuke again, not this time. He reached out to grab Sasuke's shirt.

_I'm so close..just a little mo.._"Ufff!"

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto's head in the dirt and he rushed to his side. Sakura who was hidden in a bush just on the left jumped out and ran towards Sasuke tackling him. Sasuke glared at her.

"Sakura get off me..." he said coldly as he shrugged off the girl from himself. As he he pick up the fox off the ground , sakura glared at him, then change to a smile.

"I'm just passing by" she kept on smiling. Now Naruto was up and furious. He turned to Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke" he smiled at his secret lover. Sasuke was going to smile back but realized that if sakura saw him smiling she'd surely suspected something.

"Watch where you're going next time dobe" Sasuke stuffed his hands in his hands, hopping Naruto would get the message. He could see the hurt in his face, but he couldn't risk everyone finding out.

"Yeah Naruto, why can't you be like Sasuke" Of course, Sakura had to butt in. Naruto turned to face Sasuke. He gave a sign to leave. Naruto nodded.

"Well Sakura we have to go, I promised Sasuke I'd spared with him" They both could tell she didn't fully buy it.

"Okay well I'll see you later Sasuke-kun!"

They watch Sakura turned the corner before starting to talk. Naruto looked at Sasuke

"I don't know what I saw in her" Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug

"You didn't trip on accident, my guess, she made you fall" Naruto stayed quiet. Then there was that same weird grumbling sound _again_. Sasuke looked down at Naruto.

"What! May I remind you that I haven't eaten yet!"

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY! I totally forgot about this fic. I should be punished. FORGIVE ME OH GREAT REVIEWERS! **

**I've been having this writers blocks on some of my stories so if anyone has any ideas I would gladly appreciate it. **


	4. A Bad Dream

**Hey**

**I should be happy but with all the crap I had this month I fell like s**. And because of this whole influenza thing I still at school making up for all the time we lost. It sucks ice, I know. But the good thing is that I got a laptop whoppeee! It took me the whole month to write this chapter.**

**Okay a few heads up, I have already writen new chapters for my stories and will be posting them thru out this week.**

**Second, for all the fans of Hell on a first day by bluewolf, I will be posting the chapters up , most likely tomorrow and I will explain how I´'ll continue the fic. So sorry for having you guys wait so long. Thanks for all the comments.**

**1animalgal: **Thank you so much, your ideas rock! You will be seeing them in this and next chapter. I will slow it down hahaha.

**darkfairyprncess6:** Me and you both XP

**Tinker16:** She gonna be alot meaner so WATCH OUT!

**Lilia0:** They're 13 in this fic but a possesive Sasuke sound nice!

**Dreamer:** Yeah! I will use that in the future, Thanks!

**Hypergirl321:** Glad you like it

**brandy:** Thanks!

**milkchocolatehot64:** I did! Hahahahahaha beat your comment laughXP I can't write chocolate without errors wierd huh!

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

"Ahh…done" Naruto said while patting his now deflated stomach. He had eaten 10 bowls of ramen and he´d probably order another 10 bowls if Sasuke hadn't stopped him, worried he might go broke. Sasuke handed the money to Ayame and continued their walk around town.

They had plenty of time left before they had to meet Kakashi in the training grounds and knowing Kakashi, he wouldn´t come on time. Him coming on time was like the next apocalypse. Naruto had something on his mind since the day he found out he was getting married with Sasuke and it didn´t bother him, he was just curious to know.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Yeah"

"Did Itachi ever get married?"

Sasuke froze. That was something he never knew. Itachi had been with a lot of women but none he could recall being his wife. He had to find out, maybe she would know where that bastard was.

"I don´t know, why?"

"Just curious, that's all. Maybe he could give you some advice or something, you know, some brother to brother talks and all that jazz"

"Naruto three things, 1) I hate him, 2) I have no idea where he could be and 3) I wouldn't ask that asshole even if he was that last person on earth"

Naruto couldn't believe how much hate Sasuke felt towards Itachi. Sasuke looked down, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Come on lets go. Maybe we could spar awhile before Kakashi arrives"

Sasuke didn't look back, Naruto just grabbed his arm and pulled him to the training grounds. Surprisingly, Kakashi was already there and so was Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" She ran to him, pushing Naruto out of the way and latched herself onto his arm.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Shut up Naruto. Can't you see I'm talking to Sasuke"

Naruto looked at Sakura latched on Sasuke. All he wanted to do was pull her off Sasuke and yell at her for touching his future husband. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay" Kakashi said.

Naruto placed his fake smile on, he couldn´t let Kakashi see him sad.

"Yep, ready to train!"

Sasuke and Sakura joined him, only to be yelled and punched by her because he interrupt her conversation with Sasuke. Sasuke as always stayed quiet and let Naruto defend himself even if was dying to kill Sakura. Kakashi snapped his fingers to get their attention.

"Let's get started"

*******************Time Skip******************

"Alright that was a good days work. I'll see you all tomorrow, 6 am sharp" Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sakura took the chance to talk to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, do you wanna go eat somewhere" Sakura insisted.

"No" Sasuke said plainly. He turned around, trying to find Naruto but he was nowhere in sight.

"Sakura, do you know where Naruto is?"

"The last time I saw him, he was in the woods" Sakura spitted out.

He nodded and went to look for his lover.

"Sasuke come back!" he could hear Sakura call after him but he didn´t care. He just wanted to be with Naruto. He kept his gaze on the giant trees that surround him.

"Naruto!" No answer. He jump on a tree to get a better look.

Sasuke was worried. It wasn't like him to disappear like this. What if something happened to him, what if he's lost or worse? Sasuke clenched his head. He would find Naruto whatever the cause. He tried yelling again.

"Naru-" Sasuke heard something coming from a big bush in front of him. He jumped down and went to investigate. The bush seemed to stop moving but he heard small noises coming out of it, like if someone was…crying? Sasuke crawled in the big bush.

"Naruto?"

And there, hidden way inside the deep bush was the blonde haired boy. Sasuke crawled as fast as he could to the boy who was silently crying, his face buried in his legs.

"Naruto what's wrong? Why did you go of like that?

Naruto just buried his head deeper into his lap. His heart hurt so badly right now. Sasuke shifted Naruto so he was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the fragile body while rubbing his head against the boy.

"Please, tell me what's" Naruto moved his head up, facing Sasuke.

"Sakura"

Flashback

After Kakashi told them to get started Sakura came up to Naruto.

"What did you do to Sasuke!?" Naruto was frightened by her comment.

"N-nothing" She wasn't satisfied with that answer. There were obviously something between does two and she would not rest until she knew what it was.

"You're lying, but whatever it is just drop it. Besides, if nothing is going on between you, why does Sasuke hand out with you? I mean who in their right mind hand out with you, let alone like you. You´re annoying, loud and a stupid piece of shit.

"A demon, that's what you are, a no good lousy demon! If I were you and I'm glad I'm not, I'd leave so no one would have to suffer more, cause that's all we do when you're here. Everyone would be better off without you but they can't because you still living, so just die, die you fucking demo-"

Slap

Sakura touched the red spot on her that Naruto gave her. Naruto only started at the ground with his hands clenched.

"You filthy demon, wait till the whole village knows about this! The you´ll be sorry!" She stormed off probably to tell Sasuke and make him feel compassionate towards her.

If she did just what she said, he was in big trouble. He ran deep into the forest so he would never be found. Sakura's words played again and again in his head. Never ending. She was right, who in their right mind would be with him. Sasuke deserved a better life without him.

End of Flashback

"She said that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke felt so much rage, no one talked to his love like that. He stand up, already stomping to Sakura's house.

"That bitch is going down"

"Sasuke please don't, let's wait till tomorrow. Maybe we could talk to Kakashi-sensei about it, please!"

"Fine" Sasuke pulled Naruto to his feet and started walking to their own house.

Naruto stayed quiet all the way there. Sasuke was still waiting for Naruto to busted happy smile and shout his hunger but it never came. Sasuke took Naruto hand in his and rubbed the smooth skin with his thumb. It seemed to calm him a bit. Naruto was about to say something when he saw a strange figure standing by the door.

The stranger turned around.

"Help me"

* * *

**Oouuch! That had to hurt! Don't worry Sakura fans, she'll get into her sense soon but in the meanwhile who is this misterious stranger? Why is he at Naru's place. Why am I asking you these questions!?!**

**Keane really helps me with me writing. I luv them!**

**Pepito is sleeping and R.S. went to buy food so I'll have a moment of peace.**

**Keep a look out for my other stories and have a good night sleep or in some cases a good days work!**

**Till tomorrow, bye!**


	5. Author Note: Importante!

**Importante author note: Gomenasai!!!!! I've been so busy with school, the homework and other stuff, I totally forgot to update!**

**I will update soon so stay with me here. Probably around Friday or next week.**

**Oh! This is really importante so eyes over here. I have re-writen the chapters of this story. The actual chapters suck! I don't know why you guys said you liked it. I need to know if you want me to delete the actual chapters and replace them or put them in a diferent stroy. The re-writen ones are the same plot just with some changes like the charactures, ect. Like for instanse: Sasuke already loves Naruto in the second chapter while in the re-writen ones Sasuke hates Naruto and tries to stop the wedding. **

**Replace or Separate! You decide!**


	6. Who's That Mystery Boy?

**Hi! Err...there's a good reason why I haven't updated in a long time. See, there was alot of homework, then my brother had baseball practice and I had to go. But the good thing is I'm back! There will be a new version of Arranged Love: Sasunaru called Never Saw It Coming. It will be posted next week. But it's not going to replace this version so don't worry. **

**Thanks to all those who review and a big thank you for all those who help me with the decision regarding the future of this fic.**

**milkchocolatehot64**

**Mrs Hatake Itachi**

**darkfairyprncess6**

**blackslayer14**

**solitare1**

**1animegal**

**Yukino Yuki**

**SadisticKitsune**

**Thanks for all the support!**

* * *

The stranger sat in the living room of Sasuke's mansion, staring at the cup of tea Naruto had prepared for him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He ran his hand over his muddy hair then the scrapes on his face. He hissed as he touched the cut on his forehead, near his tattoo. All of his clothes were muddy and wet.

His black pants had huge cuts from the kunais that had been thrown at him. His black shirt didn't suffer that much, just some rips here and there.

'_Those were my favorite pants'_ The boy thought as he examined the rest of his body. There were multiple cuts on his arms and large scrapes on his knees and elbows. Naruto walked over to him, placing a blanket over the boy. Sasuke follow behind him with a first aid kit.

"What happened, you look like you fell off a cliff" Sasuke said taking out a cotton ball. He put some alcohol and dabbed it on one of the cuts near the cheek.

"I was being chased" The stranger simply put it. He hissed again as he felt the alcohol sting his cuts.

"By who?"

"Some ninjas" Sasuke stopped dabbing the cut and placed a bandage on it.

"But that's impossible, nothing can touch you Gaara!"

"It's not easy coming all the way from Suna with ninjas on your trail. Besides, if you haven't notice, I don't have my gourd with me." Naruto hit head. How could he possibly miss that?

"No sand, no shield" Sasuke added, taking more bandeges out of the kit. Gaara nodded.

"Okay, I get that, but why are you covered in mud and wet?" Naruto asked. Gaara moved his head to the side so no one could see the slight blush on his face.

"I fell in a mud puddle"

Sasuke and Naruto didn't ask more question and healed rest of Gaara's bruises. After a good half hour Gaara talked again.

"So, I here you two are engaged" Both boys froze at the statement. They never told him.

"My father told me" **(1)**

"Ah" Was their response. Gaara wasn't going to stop there. He wanted to see how far he could go before they both lose it. He let a smirk decorate his face.

"How did Sasuke proposed?" Naruto gagged on his own spit. He shook his head furiously. " Sasuke just turned his head the other way, hiding his blush.

"He didn't propose, we were forced to!"

"I don't see anyone being forced, Naruto"

"Why you!"

Sasuke was growing a headaches from their bickering so he decided to save Naruto's butt for once.

"It's a tradition in my family, every Uchiha has to marry at the age of 13 and I plan to follow that"

"Sure you do Uchiha..." Gaara said with a smirk. Long time ago he figured the two of them would like eachother. Too bad he had it worse. Gaara snapped out of his world to see Naruto staring at him oddly.

"What are you staring at?"

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked at his left hand for awhile. He spotted the white gold band on his ring finger.**(2)** His eyes sadden as he remebered why he left Suna in the first place. All his anger went to that ring. He sighed.

"Nothing's wrong" Sasuke examed the way Gaara acted. It wasn't like him to space out, especially when he was talking to Naruto. But there was one more thing he needed to know.

"Why were you being chased in the first place" Gaara froze. Maybe making fun of him wasn't at good idea after all. Naruto had the same question in mind.

Gaara closed his eye for minute. Then he reopened them but something was diferent. He had tears in them. Slowly making there way down his face and landing on his dirty pants. He made no move to wipe them off. Naruto kneeled in front of him and wrapping his arm around his waist and resting his head on Gaara's shoulder. Sasuke felt an urge to kill Gaara at that moment. Naruto was his and only his. Naruto rubbed Gaara's back a few times before he backed away slowly. Gaara had stopped crying so he figured he was ready to talk. Sasuke and Naruto came closer to get a better hearing.

"The ninjas that were chasing me are no ordinary ninjas. They were sound ninjas" Sasuke bit his lip.

"Better yet, the ones that were under Orochimaru's control when he attack your village" Naruto gasped. That evil snake would come after Sasuke again.

"Are they still with him?" Naruto asked.

"No, they're under my father's control now" Naruto slightly sighed in relief before asking another question.

"So it's another of your father's plans to kill you or what?" Naruto remembered the time Gaara told him about his dad and the way he treated him.

"No, much worse"

"What could be worse than dying?" Gaara took a second before answering.

"He's giving me away by marriage" Naruto was shocked. Did Gaara's father hate him that much to just give him away like that. Sasuke nodded his head. If that was the case, they needed help.

"We have to report this to Tsunade-sama, she'll know what to do!" Naruto cheered in victory.

Gaara stood up and glared at him.

"Do you think it will go away that easy, this man hates me with all his guts. He'll get me someway or another. I found that out when I tried to escape"

"Do Kankuro or Temari know this"

"No. I don't think my father will tell them. They care too much about me" Gaara covered his face with his hands. Naruto reached out his hand but Sasuke grabbed it. He gave him a face. Naruto nodded in response and Sasuke let go of his hand. Naruto only wish there was a way to help Gaara but it was useless.

"Do you even know who your going to marry?" Sasuke boldly asked.

"I over heard him say that the person belonged to one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. Also that the marriage would make Konoha and Suna alias even if they don't won't to"

"So who in Konoha would marry someone from Suna, even after they destroyed there own village, no offense Gaara" Naruto put up his hands in sign off peace.

"None taken. Actually the head of the clan told my dad that the person wanted to get married no matter what so he'd would be the new head of the clan. So my father accepted"

"Who could it be then? Teme you have any idea who it could be?" Sasuke pondered for a second.

His clan was pretty powerful but he couldn't marry him since he was had Naruto. Or maybe it was Itach. Wait that wouldn't make sense. The head of his clan was dead. The Hyuuga clan was another option. The head of the clan had two duagthers but they wouldn't marry Gaara and not at such a young age. It was back to square one again.

"Not a clue"

"It's all over for me" Gaara felt like crying again.

"No it's not Gaara, you have to keep faith"

"Then tell me, what should I do!" Gaara shouted at Naruto.

"I'll help you find mysterious fiancé Gaara. You can count on me, dattebayo!"

* * *

**(1) Yeah, his father's still alive, but not for long...**

**(2) I have know idea what an engagement ring looks like.**

**I** **hope you like it. I wrote it over 20 times! Still don't like how it turned out. The title is a reference of a Naked Brothers Band song 'Mystery Girl'.**

**Ah back to that new version of this fic. It's kinda the same. Sasuke and Naruto have to marry except Sasuke doesn't want to. You'll find out next week. **

**One more thing, does anyone know where I can find some good Katekyo Hitman reborn fics besides Fanfiction. I have a thing for it now.**

**Review!**


	7. AN: It's Over!

DEAR READERS OF: ARRANGED LOVE: SASUNARU AND OH NARUTO, NARUTO

I will be deleting both of these stories. I had this idea about combining then into one and make this one go slower and based on what's going on the anime. And also I will try to update them as soon as I can because since I've started High School there has not been any time to get back to writing. I already know what's going to happen on the first chapters so I'll have the first chapter up on Naruto's birthday, October 10th. So stay tuned!


	8. Author Note! Important!

Hey guys! Well this is a note saying… I'm back bitches! Do you remember when I told that I was making a new story based on Arranged Love Sasunaru. Well I finished some of the chapters and I'm going to be posting them soon So stay tune to that. Thanks for favs and alerts, you rule!


End file.
